dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito (Sousuke)
Kaito, also known under the same name in the forums, is known for giving out free ice cream in the chats. For those who do not have knowledge about the character, Kaito is among the first installations of Vocaloid, a voice synthesizing program used to create songs. Kaito is a very cheerful person in the chats, and will be glad to share ice cream with anyone. You would know if he is in a good mood if he continues to eat ice cream. Very optimistic in nature, he is rarely negative and almost never swears. Kaito is usually polite and puts -san after anyone's name, and even greets anyone who enters the room. He would sometimes type out "meh." or use the emote ._. when he has nothing to say, confused, or when he just feels out of the conversation. He also doesn't like fights of any kind, and tries to stop them when he can (with the exception of Shizuo and Izaya fights, which he deems impossible to stop by himself). He can sometimes be referred to as BAKAito. There have been occasional instances wherein he was depressed. At these times, depending on the situation in the chatroom, he would either be singing/listening to "Uninstall" from Bokurano or "Disappearance of Kaito." It is extremely rare that he doesn't or refuses to eat ice cream. He can also appear as BRSKaito when Deet is around, as she has the Blue Nazi going on. He would change his color to black, and will mostly be quiet, although he would eventually chat in his usual tone. There was one time he appeared as Natsume (non-roleplay), however that was only for a moment before he changed to BRSKaito with Deet still in that room. He still eats ice cream as BRSKaito, and still gives ice cream out. He would also occasionally sharpen his sword. Another name he uses would be Sousuke (not to be confused with Aizen Sousuke from Bleach). When Kaito logs in as Sousuke, he has the tendency to randomly enter, "HARMONY HARMONY OH LOVE" due to the fact that he has recently become addicted to the game Robot Unicorn Attack (No, he is not gay. His highest score right now is 62k. He plans to beat his distant cousin who scored 78k.). Sousuke wears glasses. He is normally as polite as he would be as Kaito, although as Sousuke he occasionally swears. He has recently been appearing as Neko!Kaito. This is a smaller version of himself, and, as suspected, has cat ears and a tail the same color as his hair. He tends to say "Nyaa," or "Nyuu," and even licked Jin's hurting wrist by instinct. He can also be a bit more affectionate. He can often be seen interacting with Laeti, Rose, ♥Iza-Chan♥, Bluedude, Aki or Fridge. In some instances, Henry, KiDaDaDa!!, Orihara and sometimes even Shizuo-san. He also likes petting Akuma whenever she is in Neko Akuma mode. Now Kaito is part of the Akaito pairing (Aki x Kaito) where Kaito is supposed to be the seme but everyone reacted and want Kaito to be a uke yay XD. But it's not clear who tops or bottom all we know is Aki is the dominant one in the pairing. Some things known about him would be: *His age=(40/2)-6 *He is from the Philippines *It is revealed that he cosplays *His height is 5'4" (IRL) *Was separated from his scarf ONCE, and went into hysterical mode. *His favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla, and sometimes chocolate when offered *Has a slight trauma from almost being killed by a Shizuo *He has lived in Singapore before. *He likes cats more than dogs, though he fine with both. *He's truly loves nothing more than ice cream. Trying to marry him is useless. *He doesn't like trolls. You try, you die. He will go into Uninstall mode (0.9% of the time) if you piss him off too much. This has happened with the spammer Anilingus. He adores FFTROLLFF though. *He misses fridge. *He wears dark blue framed glasses in real life. *He CAN be dramatic. Mood swings happen quickly. *He likes hanging out with the new members. If you see him, be sure to ask for ice cream. Although he would be glad to do so without anyone asking. Category:Users